lego_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Háma
Háma is a fictional character in J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. He is the doorward of King Théoden of Rohan and captain of the King's guard. He appears in the second volume, The Two Towers. Lore On March 2, 3019 T.A., Háma greeted Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli when they arrived at Meduseld. He told the travellers that they must leave their weapons outside the door before entering the King's hall. Aragorn was reluctant to part with his sword, but Háma said that it was the will of King Théoden and that Aragorn must put aside his sword or fight with all the Men of Edoras. At last, Aragorn agreed but commanded Háma to prevent anyone from touching Andúril. The others left their weapons, but Gandalf kept his staff. Háma allowed this, saying: :"The staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age. Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust to his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honour, who have no evil purpose." :— The Two Towers, "The King of the Golden Hall" With the aid of his staff, Gandalf was able to free Théoden from the influence of his counsellor Gríma Wormtongue, who worked for Saruman. Háma was summoned to release Théoden's nephew Éomer from imprisonment and bring him before the King. Éomer asked Háma to bring him his sword, Gúthwinë, and Háma did as he was asked, for he was overjoyed that the young Marshal of the Mark was freed. Théoden was surprised to see Éomer armed and Háma confessed that it was his doing, but at length Théoden accepted Éomer's sword and his pledge of loyalty. Háma was then sent to retrieve Théoden's own sword, Herugrim, from Gríma and to bring the traitorous counsellor before the King. Gríma was reluctant to give Háma the keys to the chest where Herugrim was stored, and when Háma opened it he found many other stolen items besides the sword. Two guards escorted Gríma to Théoden and Háma knelt and presented the King with Herugrim. Háma accompanied King Théoden into battle at the fortress of the Hornburg at Helm's Deep. During the Battle of the Hornburg on the night of March 3–4, Háma was killed while defending the Gate. The attackers hewed Háma's body after he was dead. Háma was buried in a solitary grave in the shadow of the Hornburg. Théoden himself cast the first earth upon Háma's grave. Adaptations In Peter Jackson's film adaptation of The Two Towers, he is portrayed by New Zealand actor John Leigh. Háma is indeed the door warden, and as in the book he tacitly allows Gandalf to bring his staff into Meduseld, as he is resentful of Wormtongue's influence. While scouting with Gamling, he is killed by a Warg Scout during an inserted attack by Saruman's Warg Riders on the road to Helm's Deep and his body is left behind. This forces the filmmakers to change Théoden's line when talking to Saruman from 'when they hewed the body of Háma' to 'when they hewed the bodies'. Before the Battle of Helm's Deep (the film's name for the Battle of the Hornburg), Aragorn has an inspirational talk with his young son Haleth, who is to fight along with every male able to bear arms regardless of age. In the book, it is not mentioned if Háma has a family, and the children (and women) are safe with Éowyn in Dunharrow. In the BBC's radio dramatisation, Háma is portrayed by veteran voice artiste Michael Spice who is renowned for portraying two major villains in the BBC's long-running television series "Doctor Who". Appearances *LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Gallery John Leigh.jpg|Háma portrayed by John Leigh See Also *Éowyn *Éomer *Gamling *Gríma Wormtongue *Rohan Guard *Rohan Soldier *King Théoden *Théodred Lore Source *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Háma_(Middle-earth) Category:2012 Category:Minifigure Category:Man Category:Male Category:Rohan Category:Protagonist Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Characters in The Lord of the Rings Category:The Two Towers Category:Complete Articles Category:Video Game Exclusive